ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine and the X-Men season 2
There could be a possiblity That Wolverine And the X-men Will return with brand new episodes in the near future. It is part of the Same Continuity as "The Avengers Earth's Mightest Heroes". When the Age of Apocalypse began, Wolverine and the X-Men must continue their adventures with new looks (Rogue, Cyclops) and with new members (Lockheed, Gambit, Magik, Jean Grey, Psylocke) as they must force against Apocalypse and Magneto and his new Acolytes (Sabretooth, Zealot, Pyro, Juggernaut) for the fate of the future. And Cyclops' past is being revealed. The Season will also share themes from the video game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Characters *'X-Men:' **'James "Logan" Logan/Wolverine (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by - Kieren van den Blink)' **'Jean Grey (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' **'Ororo Monroe/Storm (Voiced by - Susan Dalian)' **'Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by - Kim Mai Guest)' ***'Lockheed (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' **'Forge (Voiced by - Roger Craig Smith)' **'Besty Braddock/Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Lucas Bishop/Bishop' ('Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) **'Professor Charles Xaiver' ('Voiced by - Jim Ward) **'Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by - Phil Morris)' **'Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by - Phil Lamar)' **'Emma Frost (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'New Characters:' **'Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Voiced by - John Kassir)' **'Illyana Rasputin/Magik (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Alex Summers/Havok (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' **'Karl Lykos/Sauron (Voiced by - John Kassir)' **'Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire (Voiced by - James Sie)' **'Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' **'Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (Voiced by - Kelly Hu)' **'Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Kayla Silverfox (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' **'Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Voiced by - Jim Ward)' **'Emperor D'Ken (Voiced by Mark Hildreth)' **'Deathbird (Voiced by Vicki Lewis)' **'Corsair (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Astra (Voiced by Hyden Walch)' **'Rachel Summers (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Brian Braddock/Captain Britan (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henriksen)' **'Ka-Zar (Voiced by John Cygan)' **'Shanna The She-Devil (Voiced by Massasa Moyo)' **'Theresa "Terri" Pryde (Voiced by Juliet Landau)' **'Bastion (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' **'Armando Munoz (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) (killed by Bastion and his Sentinels)' **'Arcade (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' **'Longshot (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Garrok (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Cameron Hodge (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' **'Sugarman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' **'Nathan Summers/Cable (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' **'Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Villains:' **'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by - Richard McGonagle) - the Main Antagonist' ***'Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' ***'''Ahmet Abdol/Living Monolith '(Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Horsemen Of''' Apocalypse ***'Nils Styger/Abyss (Voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' ***'''Mikahail Rasputian '(Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' ***'Holocaust (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' ***'Warren Worthington III/ArchAngel '(Voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' **'Acolytes:' ***'Erik Lehnsher/Magneto (Voiced by - Tom Kane)' ***'Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' ***'Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by - A.J. Buckley)' ***'John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by - John Kassir)' ***'Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by - Tamara Biener)' ***'Cain Marko/Juggernaut''' (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) ***'Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' ***'Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' ***'Thomas Phillip Moreau/Zealot (Voiced by - Arnim Shimerman)' **'BrotherHood of Mutants' ***'Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver (Voiced by - Mark Hildreth)' ***'Fredick J. Dukes/Blob (Voiced by - Stephen Stanton)' ***'Dominic Petros/Avalanche (Voiced by - James Patrick Stewart)' ***'Lorna Dane/Polaris (Voiced by - Liza del Mundo)' ***'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by - Kate Higgins)' ***'Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino (Voiced by - Gwendoline Yeo)' ***'''Laura Kinney/X-23 '''(Voiced by - Tara Strong) ***'Clairce Ferguson/Blink (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Inner Circle Club' ***'Seabastian Shaw (Voiced by - Graham McTavish)' ***'Selene (Voiced by - April Stewart)' ***'Harry Leland (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' ***'Donald Pierce (Voiced by - Arnim Shimerman)' ***'Stepford Cuckoos (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Mojo (Voiced by - Charlie Adler)' ***'Spiral (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' Episodes Category:Television Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action